The Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea
by Lunetta The Wind Goddess
Summary: This is a companion piece or Illuminated. A look into Peter Parker's in the Avengers. He gains insight about what he is capable of doing, and he is actually notable enough to have his own villain? Though he won't ever admit it out loud, he's rather excited about it, it ends up becoming far more than that as time progresses. WTF is Adrain Toomes' tag? Future Peter/Adrian.


**This is a companion piece or Illuminated .** **A look into Peter Parker's involvement into entering the Avengers. He gains insight about what he is capable of doing, and he is actually notable enough to have his own villain? Though he won't ever admit it out loud, he's rather excited about it, it ends up becoming far more than that as time progresses.**

Peter grinned, holding his phone, recording his own narrative on his device, giving his audience an open view of Queens New York; though nobody would probably ever see it but him.

"New York, Queens…" Peter enunciated in a deeper voice, "It's a rough borough. But hey, it's home. Hard to say goodbye, but the world's not gonna save itself. Sometimes a hero-" Peter's voice cut off.

"Who are you talking to?" Happy's voice came over Peter's narrative, pulling his mind away from his phone, his voiced cracked higher at the end.

"Huh? Uhh…No one." Peter cleared his throat.

"No one, I'm just making a video of the trip." Peter quickly added. He couldn't believe he was in the back of a limo owned by the billionaire Tony Stark, his driver was Happy Hogan, how he'd gotten the nickname was beyond Peter, he didn't smile once during the entire time.

"You know you can't show that to anybody, right?" He snapped.

"Yeah, I know…" Peter stammered. Who would he show it to anyone in the first place?

"Then why were you using that voice?" Happy asked, probably not even caring if Peter answered.

"J…Just for fun..y'know." Peter smiled.

"Uh huh…" Happy grunted.

"So, why do they call you Happy?" Peter asked before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth. Happy answered him by closing the partition and the dark wall went up so he couldn't talk to him anymore, which was good for Peter….he could keep filming his video in private.

"Cool. I get it…not much of a talker." Peter clicked his tongue and took a video of the outskirts of Queens' city limits.

"Where was I? Oh yeah….Sometimes a hero has to fly off when duty calls…" Peter continued with delight. Everything was amazing, Tony Stark had a private jet and airport…Did he fail to mention that? Oh, and an Avengers pinball machine, which Peter had completely broke in like a stallion once he got there. The seats in the jet even could turn and he had access to a TV in every direction he could turn in. He drank a cream soda that the nice flight attendant gave him, but it didn't take long for Peter to need to use the restroom after that.

"Is there a bathroom…or should I uhh…go before?" Peter trailed off, uncertain how to ask as he made his way up the stairs.

"Wow no pilot, that's awesome!" Peter grinned in awe of all the amazing stuff around him.

"First time on a private plane?" Happy smirked, just a little.

"First time on any plane." Peter admitted and couldn't hide the heat blushing over his face before he could stop it from happening. It didn't take long for a full tour of the plane, including the bathroom, on his phone, which he took full advantage of once Happy was out of sight. His video tour had a gravely soundtrack from Happy's snoring. Peter wasn't too thrilled about it, but the scenery of the city's landscape from high above more than made up for it. Western Europe passed, then they landed in Germany, another limo, and then he found himself in a hotel room bigger than Aunt May's apartment. Peter was enthralled by the expensive…everything? in the room. Fancy soaps, shampoos, and even a spread of snacks were in his room and he ate all the fancy crackers and little wrapped cheeses. He heard his phone ring, he picked it up and heard that Tony Stark was arriving in ten minutes.

"Ten minutes?!" Peter huffed as he scrambled to get dressed and prepare himself to meet him in a more formal setting. He'd met him before in his apartment, but this was on a whole new not-a-covert-secret-mission. He ran to his backpack and pulled on his mask and heard a knock at the door.

"Come…" Ahem, he cleared his throat to try to sound more confident,

"Come in." He mentally scolded himself. He was expecting Tony, but it was a disgruntled Happy, and how had he even gotten that name?

"What are you wearing?" He scoffed.

"M…my suit?" Peter's pitched changed with surprise.

"Didn't you get a box? There was supposed to be a box" He nodded behind Peter and walked into the other room Peter had barely even had time to explore. He opened it and glanced at the note that read… _A minor upgrade…-T.S._

Peter looked in the case and saw a new suit with his spider emblem on it. His jaw dropped, in awe, unable to hide his surprise from Happy, or himself.

"This is way better than mine." Peter blurted before he could stop himself. He stared at the new compartments and devices that came with the suit that he couldn't even begin to understand how it all worked, maybe there was a user's manual somewhere, but Peter couldn't find it.

"Now, you ready to earn it?" Happy asked.

Everything after that was too crazy to keep up and record all of it. Peter webbed his phone and recorded what he could, given his excitement, he couldn't keep up the collected narrator voice he'd practiced in front of the mirror, but it was all just so amazing, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Black Panther is awesome!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"Whoa, there's Ironman, the War Machine guy, and that Romanoff lady-" He cut off his narrative when he heard Tony shout 'Underoos!' That was his cue, so he flew up over Captain America and stole his shield. After that, so much happened Peter could barely remember, but he got it all on camera thankfully, unbeknownst to the Avengers. Peter just wanted to make sure who he was supposed to fight, and the purple guy flying around was on his team or not. Peter watched the footage in his hotel room later that night, mimicking the moves he made and accidentally shot off a ball of webbing across the room, making it ricochet off the wall and landing right on Happy's face. There was something amusing about seeing Happy wearing pajamas to Peter, he couldn't hide his mortified grin. After some banter and Happy's voice assuring him to get some sleep they had to leave first thing in the morning.

Peter woke up quickly and early, given his video diary he'd managed to record, mostly chatter about how amazing the suit was and the new abilities he had with his web shooters. Peter changed out of his suit, apparently he'd accidentally slept in it fro all the hype of yesterday, he managed to get to the breakfast bar before they had to leave. He saw the fluffiest Belgian waffle he'd ever seen, and it was completely real; the birthplace of waffles. Peter was about to dive into it with his fork until Happy showed up, ruining the moment and whisking him away. Happy dug into the waffle with a fork, causing the hair to rise on the back of Peter's neck, he could've fought for it, but chose not to.

"Out late last night Spiderman-ing?" He questioned Peter, though he defended himself and claimed he'd saved a lady from getting mugged.

"Only a few people saw me." He shrugged, feigning innocence, but then Happy held up a newspaper with writing Peter butchered whilst trying to read it out loud.

"Der Klebrige Junge Rettet Bundeskanser…huh?" Peter squinted at the title and looked up at Happy.

"Sticky boy saves Chancellor." Happy shook his head, translating it for him.

"Ohh…that lady was the chancellor?!" Peter exclaimed, excited nonetheless.

"Nobody got a picture of me." Peter defended, but then Happy dropped the other half of the paper down and Peter could clearly see his masked self carrying the chancellor under one arm and swinging on a web with the other.

"So that means I'm grounded from the breakfast bar, huh?" Peter whined. Happy got up, clearly not amused, and headed towards the plane with his suitcase in hand. Peter accepted that as a yes and got up.

Would he ever get the chance to have a waffle like that again? _Probably not…_

Peter waited until Happy was out of sight and he grabbed the syrup bottle and drizzled over a waffle and crammed the whole thing in his mouth and chewed as quickly as he could. He grabbed two more and hid them in his jacket before Happy looked up and waited impatiently for him. Peter smiled politely and followed him. The ride back was not as exciting and Peter slept a little, exhausted from his nightly crime fighting in Germany, and drank juice. He was not about to eat fish eggs on Tony Stark's plane. He was in the limo again with the partition up again, but Tony sat in back with him the entire time. Peter was so excited to see him again, but he had been on his phone almost the while duration of the trip back to Aunt May's apartment.

"Ya making a video diary?" Tony grinned as Peter smiled nervously.

"Y..yeah." He looked up.

"I told him not to do it, he's been filming everything." Happy scoffed from the driver's seat.

"It's alright, hey hey hey…we should actually make an alibi video for your Aunt May." Tony pulled off his blue shades.

"Are you ready?" Tony smirked and looked up at Peter with dark eyes. Peter looked up at him in surprise and smiled again.

"Yeah, get in the frame." Tony nodded as Peter leaned close to him.

"Hey May, what are ya doin? What are you wearing, something skimpy I hope?" Tony doubled over with laughter while Peter glanced back at him with a bewildered expression.

"Just kidding, that was inappropriate let's start over…." he grinned and placed his hand over Peter's shoulder and suppressed another chuckle.

"Hey May, my gosh, I wanna tell you what an incredible job your nephew did this weekend at the Stark internship retreat…everyone was impressed." Tony made it up as he went along, but it sounded really good to Peter.

"Come on!" Happy shouted as a horn blared in the background.

"It's because you're not on Queens boulevard." Tony snorted at Happy.

"See, Happy is hoping to get bumped up to asset manager and before that he was just head of security and before that he was driving…." Tony trailed off as Happy interjected.

"This is a private conversation. I don't like joking about this so it's hard for me to talk to you about this." Happy turned to face Peter's phone.

"No seriously, was he snoring on the plane?" Tony turned the camera back to himself and grinned, while the phone got knocked around a little as Peter looked up at him.

"I can keep the suit?" Peter stared.

"Yeah, we were just talking about it." Tony eyed him,

"Do me a favor though, Happy is gonna be your point guy in all this so don't stress him out and don't do anything stupid. I've seen his cardiogram, ok?" Tony slipped on his shades.

"Ya did good kid." Tony's warm voice broke Peter from his thoughts.

"When it comes to being an avenger, are there trials or anything?" Peter asked.

"Does this mean I'm an Avenger now?" Peter blurted and looked up at him with wonder in his eyes.

"It definitely does not." Tony quickly retorted.

"Oh." Peter answered, his tone giving away his disappointment.

"Just don't do anything I would do, and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do…There's a little grey area, and that's where you operate" Tony wasn't making clear sense and Peter tried to understand it all. He heard a knock at the door and Happy was holding up his briefcase, Peter insisted he'd take it up the several flights of stairs himself; then Tony leaned over him, much to his surprise and delight. Peter reached over and hugged Tony's chest with a faint smile over his mouth. He stared blankly and hugged Tony around the shoulder, accepting the hug, then later realizing it wasn't.

"I'm just getting the door for ya, there ya go." Tony patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"We're not there yet." He nodded at him, his blue shades looked so cool and the sun wasn't even out.

"Oh…" Peter stammered and accepted the briefcase with his new suit in it, full of embarrassment from being silly enough to think that someone as famous as Tony would be that close to him. He mentally brushed it off, seeing Tony hadn't thought too much into the gesture.

He was excited to see if Tony had any new missions for him. He clung to his phone, not Facebook, but his messages, hoping to hear from Happy again.

He didn't realize how long it would be until he'd get an actual response until much later.

 **Fans want more Adrian/Peter, and this was a couple I would like to weave into my bigger storyline so, here's to trying. Has anyone seen the leaked Infinity War trailer? Maybe if any fans have a facebook I'd share the link before it disappears?! I can't believe seeing Peter on the floor apologizing to Tony...wow...and Thor looks so badass...Cap has a beard and OMG Thanos and Loki, how could you do that to us? Seriously guys...it's coming and are any of us ready for it? *Is Not Ready For It***

 **There will be couples introduced, but this is developing into a full on story, as I promised to the fans of my one-shot Preying on You Tonight...This is for you guys! ;)**


End file.
